


games of the weekend

by blkvelvets



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: lisa feels more alive now, with chaeyoung on top of her, the taste of alcohol lingering whenever their tongues touch, than she has ever felt on stage.she would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her a little.





	games of the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lorde's sober.
> 
> written for blackpink's first anniversary. <3

“come on, chaeng, it’s just one night!”

chaeyoung raises an eyebrow as she glares down at the slightly intoxicated girl sitting on the floor of her room. she’s not even sure where lisa got the amber-colored bottle between her hands – their manager usually has her eye on them at all times. and, of course, jennie and jisoo are already sleeping. leaving chaeyoung to be the one to deal with tipsy lisa. 

most people can’t even handle sober lisa. luckily, chaeyoung has a lot of experience – five years worth of lalisa manoban.

chaeyoung sighs and sits down on the floor, crossing her legs and snatching the bottle from the younger girl. “where do you even get this stuff from? you know we’re not supposed to drink, lisa.”

lisa grabs the bottle back, rolling her eyes at the older girl’s goody-two-shoes attitude. “if you aren’t gonna drink, don’t take it from me.” 

“who said i wasn’t gonna drink?” chaeyoung takes the bottle from lisa’s hands and takes a swig from its mouth, grimacing a little as the warm liquid burns down her throat. lisa’s mouth drops open involuntarily – chaeyoung’s always been the one in their group who shies away from alcohol at all times. she had expected her to complain a little about lisa’s drinking and head to bed, but never did she ever think that chaeyoung would actually join her. “your turn.”

lisa takes the bottle slowly, still a little in awe of the girl in front of her. she likes this chaeyoung – the older girl rarely acts so impulsively. “if you say so,” she takes another drink from the bottle of hard liquor, swallowing and placing the bottle back down on the floor. 

chaeyoung doesn’t really like it, doesn’t like the burn in her chest every time she takes another drink. but, she tells herself, it’s better to participate than to let lisa drown the entire bottle by herself. she’s just doing this to look out for her friend. 

at some point in the night, lisa stops drinking – chaeyoung doesn’t.

//

“wanna play a game?” lisa whispers, laying on her back next to her best friend, the now-empty glass bottle hidden under chaeyoung’s bed. 

“what kind?”

“truth or dare?” 

chaeyoung scoffs, turning on her side to face the other girl. “that’s so predictable. you could be more original, lalisa.”

“come on,” lisa whines for the second time that night, tugging slowly at chaeyoung’s shoulder. “truth or dare, chaeng?”

“truth.”

lisa takes a second to think, scrunching up her nose. she’s always been bad at coming up with questions – she’s much better when it comes to dares. “how come you haven’t dated anyone since you moved here?”

“are you kidding me? dating here is a career-ending scandal just waiting to happen,” chaeyoung says, slurring her words a little. it’s not like she’s never thought about it – that would be a lie – but she knows that dating, especially when she’s just barely debuted, would surely be disastrous. 

“did you date anyone in australia?” lisa asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

“it’s not your turn,” chaeyoung mutters, sticking out her tongue at the younger girl. “truth or dare?”

“truth,” lisa replies, confident. chaeyoung sucks at dares – knowing her, she would have given her something way too lame.

“how about you? ever dated someone?” chaeyoung smirks a little. if lisa wants to talk about relationships, they can talk about relationships.

“gross,” lisa wrinkles her nose. “not my thing. truth or dare, chaeyoung?”

“truth.”

“are you a virgin?”

chaeyoung nearly chokes on air when she hears lisa’s question, eyes wide in surprise. “no. truth or dare-“

“wait, what?” lisa exclaims, sitting up and ignoring the way the room shakes as she moves. “no way!”

“truth or-“

“who was it? was it jennie unnie?”

“truth or dare-“

“if it’s jennie unnie, i’m gonna be _so_ jealous-“

“no! truth or dare, lalisa!” chaeyoung nearly shouts, throwing a nearby pillow at the younger girl. she misses, of course, managing to hit a tissue box in her drunken haze.

“dare,” lisa taunts and lays back down, knowing full well that chaeyoung won’t be able to come up with anything good.

“i dare you to prank call jennie unnie,” chaeyoung almost seems a little proud of herself. it’s adorable, lisa thinks.

“you know if i do that, i’m just gonna end up asking her if she took your-“

lisa is cut off by a face full of pillow. chaeyoung has, evidently, improved her throwing skills.

“nevermind! you’re doing a truth. how many people have you kissed?”

lisa takes a moment to think, counting on her fingers. “four? i think? wait, no, five, if you count that boy who kissed me in fifth grade. your turn. truth or dare?”

“truth.”

“ever had a one night stand?” lisa murmurs hoarsely, suddenly wondering when exactly their little game had turned so sexual. she usually didn’t talk about this kind of stuff with chaeyoung – this kind of talk was usually reserved for childhood friends, not the shy girl from australia with a very low tolerance for alcohol. 

“no,” chaeyoung replies, voice reeking of a little honesty and a lot of hennessy. “truth or dare?”

“truth,” lisa whispers, scooting a little closer to chaeyoung in the dark room. 

“ever kissed a girl?”

“no,” lisa breathes, aware of how she can feel chaeyoung’s warm breath tickling her nose, aware of how the atmosphere seems to have suddenly changed. “truth or dare?”

“dare,” chaeyoung says, and lisa would normally laugh at how damn proud of herself chaeyoung sounds, but her heart is pounding hard and heavy and it’s a little too difficult to think.

“kiss me?”

there’s a pause and for a second lisa wants to take it all back and blame it on the alcohol –this is dumb, so very dumb, but then chaeyoung leans forward and captures her lips in a clumsy kiss and all of lisa’s thoughts go flying out of her head.

chaeyoung’s lips feel so good against hers and lisa finds herself cupping chaeyoung’s cheek, trying to bring her as close as humanly possible. chaeyoung’s tongue slips into her mouth and a moan forces its way out from lisa’s throat, and, wow, this is really happening, she’s really making out with her best friend on the floor of her room. 

well, if this is really happening, lisa is going to give it her all. 

she breaks the kiss for a moment, leaning back and catching her breath and then slides a leg over chaeyoung’s body and sits upright, straddling the older girl. chaeyoung’s cold hands rest themselves on the sides of lisa’s thighs, tugging her ever so slightly forward, and then lisa is leaning in again, initiating the kiss for the first time. 

chaeyoung’s hands move from her legs up to her torso, running up and down lisa’s skin underneath her thin t-shirt, sending chills through her body every time chaeyoung’s fingers trickle down her sides. “off,” she murmurs in a husky voice that lisa has never heard before, tugging at the shirt’s fabric between her fingertips. lisa doesn't need to be told twice, breaking apart from chaeyoung so that she can tug the shirt up and over her head, throwing it somewhere behind her, leaving her in only a bra and her tiny pajama shorts.

chaeyoung flips them over, making it so that she is now the one on top. one of her hands stays at lisa’s torso, tracing over the pale skin with a finger, relishing the way that the younger girl squirms at the feather-light touch. the other hand dips beneath the waistband of lisa’s pajama shorts, grinding against lisa’s core until the younger girl comes undone underneath chaeyoung’s touch.

lisa feels more alive now, with chaeyoung on top of her, the taste of alcohol lingering whenever their tongues touch, than she has ever felt on stage.

she would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her a little.

//

the next morning is strange, to say the least.

lisa wakes up to a head-splitting headache, an empty bed, and an incessant loud knocking at the door. 

she almost hopes that it’s chaeyoung at the door – she braces herself for the typical ‘morning after’ speech. _i’m sorry, we shouldn’t have done that, it was a mistake._

but all she gets instead is jennie kim, a scowl on her face and a glass of water accompanied by tylenol in hand. “you’re so stupid, lisa.”

_you have no idea, jennie,_ lisa internally sighs, graciously accepting the water and medicine from the older girl. “thanks, unnie.”

“seriously, what were you thinking?” jennie lectures, watching carefully to make sure that the girl takes her medicine. “getting so drunk the night before a stage. and with chaeyoung, too! i know you don’t know any better, but i thought she would at least have better sense.”

“chaeyoung?” lisa perks up at the sound of her name, setting the now-empty glass of water aside. “where is she?”

“making breakfast for your dumbass,” jennie grumbles and stands up, playfully mussing lisa’s bed hair as she goes. “you should be thankful, considering how she’s pretty much in a worse state than you are.” 

_shit,_ lisa panics after jennie leaves the room, stuffing her face into her pillow. _maybe she doesn’t remember? maybe she was too drunk to recall? shit, shit shit._ one part of her knows that it might be good – for the sake of the group, for the sake of their working relationship – for chaeyoung to forget. another part of her wants chaeyoung to remember everything, wants her to think about how lisa’s body felt against hers for the rest of her life. both parts, however, want her to stay locked in her room forever. 

her hunger overpowers her anxiety – as it always does – and, eventually, she steps out of her room, wrapped in one of jisoo’s fluffy blankets, heading towards the kitchen.

“morning, lisa,” chaeyoung chirps from her position by the stove, not taking her eyes off of whatever she is cooking up.

“good morning, chaeng,” lisa yawns, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and hops on a breakfast stool, trying her hardest not to stare at the older girl’s bare legs, covered in only the same pajama shorts she had been wearing last night. “watcha making?” 

“greasy western food,” chaeyoung hums and turns to face lisa, white eggs in hand. lisa watches as she cracks the eggs against the edge of the bowl, fingers gracefully preparing their breakfast. lisa watches and thinks about how amazing those very fingers had felt deep inside of her, looks into chaeyoung’s eyes and remembers how they were dark and saturated with lust and longing last night.

lisa blushes and looks down, intertwines her fingers together nervously and tries her best not to look at chaeyoung anymore. 

“you okay, lalice?” chaeyoung asks as she carries over lisa’s plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, placing the dish in front of the younger girl. “you’re unusually quiet.”

“just, you know,” lisa gulps, gesturing at nothing in particular. “i have a headache.”

“okay,” chaeyoung murmurs, “i’m gonna get some rest before we have to leave.” lisa starts to poke at her food, nearly dropping her fork in surprise when she suddenly feels the older girl pressed up against her back, arms circling her waist. “we should talk later,” chaeyoung whispers in the same husky voice from last night.

“y-yeah, okay,” lisa stutters, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. she doesn’t catch her breath until after chaeyoung lets go and retires back to her own room.

//

they don’t talk later.

they don’t talk later, but lisa somehow finds herself pressed up against the wall of their dressing room, chaeyoung planting rough kisses on her neck. 

it’s not like last night, last night was slow and passionate and clumsy. today is different, today is more rough, more needy. one thing is the same though – the familiar taste of alcohol-tinged kisses. 

she could push chaeyoung back, demand an explanation as to why she’s so drunk so early – especially right before a show – but lisa can’t, how could she, not when chaeyoung is all over her, all she can touch and all she can feel. 

so she shuts her brain off and lets chaeyoung melt her down. 

//

kim jisoo is a very observant woman.

you have to be, especially in their line of work. she’s the one who always has to look out for the three younger girls – it’s her job, as the oldest. she knows jennie, chaeyoung, and lisa like the back of her hand. they’re practically family, and she’s been taught to always look after family.

jennie prefers to scold the younger girls, but jisoo takes an opposite ‘parenting’ approach. she sits back, and she observes. jennie yells at lisa for drinking, but jisoo watches and tries to figure out why and how lisa smuggles all that liquor into their dorm. jennie scolds chaeyoung for missing practices, but jisoo watches and thinks about why chaeyoung keeps running away, why the younger girl doesn’t talk as much as she used to. jennie gets mad when the two of them disappear without a word before their shows, but jisoo is the one who notices the badly-hidden hickeys and the disheveled appearances.

she wants to get mad, wants to know exactly what is going on between the youngest members behind closed doors. but she can’t. all she can do is sit back and watch. 

that’s the only way to get answers.

//

chaeyoung decides that she likes life a lot better when she’s drunk.

her head shuts off when she’s drunk – she likes that. no more worrying, no more stress, just her and the bottle in her hands.

when she’s sober, she feels all the questioning glances that her members throw her way. when she’s sober, she feels every mistake in her dance moves, feels the pain in her throat when she strains to reach those high notes. when she’s sober, she feels the way lalisa treats her, like she’s some fragile porcelain doll just waiting to be broken.

when she’s sober, she’s all too aware of the pounding in her heart when lisa brushes past her in the dorm. she’s all too aware of every emotion, of every feeling, of how she gets jealous when lisa cuddles with jennie or goes on ‘dates’ with jisoo. 

she hates it.

life is better when she’s drunk. her head shuts off when she’s drunk. 

her heart shuts off too.

//

lisa thinks that maybe whatever is going on between her and chaeyoung has to stop.

she thinks that their little affair – whatever it is – is beginning to do more harm than good. she’s starting to dream of chaeyoung when she closes her eyes, starting to think about actual dates rather than spontaneous sex, cooking meals and holding hands and visiting each other’s families. starting to think about romance and flowers and futures.

lalisa manoban has never been one to think about romance and flowers and futures. but chaeyoung smiles that big, beautiful smile that lisa has been seeing less and less of, and she finds herself falling irrevocably in love. 

but, she reminds herself, to chaeyoung she is just a convenient body there for when chaeyoung gets drunk (nearly every night now) and wants something – scratch that, _someone_ – to do. 

lisa knows that she is in love. lisa knows that chaeyoung is not. lisa knows that eventually, someone is going to break.

but chaeyoung touches her and kisses her and fucks her and lisa knows that she is already broken.

//

“truth or dare?” chaeyoung murmurs between climaxes, swatting away lisa’s wandering hands.

“truth.”

“ever fallen in love?” the older girl asks, half-lidded eyes fixated on lisa’s own.

_every time you look at me like that,_ lisa wants to confess, fed up with the emotions polluting her mind. maybe, just maybe, if she confesses, the thoughts and the emotions and the dreams will all go away. but instead she just laughs and rolls her eyes. “you know i don’t do love, chaeng.”

chaeyoung smiles and tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest. “good. me neither.”

//

jisoo has come to a conclusion – park chaeyoung is hiding from something.

when chaeyoung is sad, she drinks. she’s sad because she’s running from something – some undeniable truth, something that she thinks will ruin her.

chaeyoung is sad all the time.

she’s sad all the time, she drinks all the time, she runs all the time. she’s running and she’s tired and she’s so close to collapsing and jisoo would be lying if she said that she wasn’t the least bit scared.

jennie yells, but at least her yelling is effective. jisoo worries that maybe she’s spent way too much time observing. maybe she’s too late. 

for the first time in her life, she feels totally and utterly helpless.

that is, until a completely wasted park chaeyoung wanders into her room at two in the morning.

the commotion wakes jisoo up, a body slamming down into her bed. “chaeyoung-ah?” jisoo yawns, drowsiness evident in her voice. “are you okay?”

“fuck,” chaeyoung mumbles into jisoo’s pillow. “wrong room. sorry.” she tries to get up, but fails, losing her balance and stumbling to the floor.

“chaeyoung!” jisoo exclaims, rushing out of bed and hurrying to check on the collapsed girl. for a moment, chaeyoung just lays there, arms splayed out awkwardly beneath her. jisoo can feel her heart rate rising, full of concern for the younger girl. but then chaeyoung laughs (a strange and unfamiliar laugh that jisoo has never heard before) and raises her head from the ground.

“i’m fine,” chaeyoung slurs her words, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. “you don’t have to worry about me anymore, unnie, i’m fine.” 

jisoo frowns at her words, looping her arms around chaeyoung’s neck and bringing her close so that the younger girl can rest on her shoulder. the motion is familiar, reminding her of better times, when they were trainees and jisoo would comfort chaeyoung over the smallest little things – like missing a step in the choreography, or not being able to have sweets due to a strict diet. chaeyoung used to comfort jisoo too – on days where chicken wasn’t being served in the cafeteria, or when she missed home a little too much. nowadays though, chaeyoung seems to have turned to something else for comfort.

“chaeyoung-ah,” jisoo begins, trying her best to pick the right words. the worst thing she could do right now is push the younger girl further away. “how have you been? it feels like we haven’t talked in a long time.”

“don’t be silly, unnie, i see you everyday!” chaeyoung giggles into jisoo’s shoulder.

“you know what i mean,” jisoo exhales in relief when she hears chaeyoung’s normal laugh – she hasn’t heard it in so long, she didn’t realize how much she’s missed it. 

“i’m fine, jisoo unnie, promise,” chaeyoung’s voice wavers as she speaks and jisoo knows that she’s lying. 

she knows chaeyoung like the back of her hand, knows her inside and out, and she just wants chaeyoung to be _honest._ “chaeyoung-“

“don’t,” chaeyoung’s voice is harsh and stinging and jisoo nearly recoils at the sound. it’s moments like this that she really gets scared, when her chaeyoung stops sounding like herself. 

“chaeng-“

chaeyoung jerks back from what was meant to be a reassuring touch, glaring at jisoo in a way she never has before. “i said, don’t!” 

“chaeyoung!” jisoo nearly yells before catching her breath, trying her best to calm down. this was bad enough, but the situation would get even worse if they managed to wake up the other girls and drag them into their argument. “listen, i’m worried about you. we are all! i am, jennie is, lisa is-“

and if chaeyoung was building up her walls, preparing to shut jisoo out, the sound of lisa’s name brings them (and chaeyoung) crumpling down. “fuck,” chaeyoung breaks down, shoving her head back down into jisoo’s shoulder, trying to hide the emotion that she knows is clearly visible on her face.

“tell me about lisa,” jisoo’s voice is soft and chaeyoung swallows, very aware that she is way too drunk to be having a heart to heart. 

“i-i don’t know where to start,” chaeyoung’s voice wavers and shakes, full of anxiety and the knowledge that once she starts speaking, she won’t be able to take any of it back. 

“take your time,” jisoo whispers, and chaeyoung’s heart swells – she doesn’t know how she could have ever treated jisoo the way that she did only moments before. she doesn’t deserve the older girl, she really doesn’t. 

“you know,” chaeyoung sighs and picks at her nails. “it’s just sex.” 

jisoo would believe her, but she’s been watching, and she sees too much on chaeyoung’s face for it to truly be just sex. (she sees it on lisa’s face too).

“if it’s just sex, why are you in love with her?”

chaeyoung doesn’t say anything, just inhales sharply and squeezes her eyes closed, trying her best not to completely break down in front of the older girl. “i didn’t say i was in love with her.”

“you don’t need to say it for me to know,” jisoo says serenely, and that’s all it takes for the tears to start falling. chaeyoung sobs into jisoo’s shoulder, letting the other girl hold her. it’s true, that’s the worst part, chaeyoung thinks. she is so incredibly in love with lalisa manoban. she’s in love with the fiery look in her eyes when she raps, she’s in love with her dumb jokes, she’s in love with the way her hair looks in the morning, she’s in love with the look on her face when chaeyoung fucks her, she’s in love with everything, absolutely everything about lisa. and, god, it hurts so much.

jisoo’s fingertips tap reassuring rhythms up and down chaeyoung’s back, trying her best to comfort the distraught girl. (jisoo’s always been bad at this sort of thing, preferring to cheer her members up with jokes and pictures of puppies from the internet. even she knows that now isn’t the time). “you’re going to have to face the truth sooner or later, chaeyoungie,” jisoo murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind the younger girl’s ear. it hurts her, to see chaeyoung like this. she wishes that maybe she could have done something more – maybe she could have stopped this whole mess from ever happening in the first place. 

“she doesn’t love me, unnie,” the heartbreak evident in chaeyoung’s voice is starting to make jisoo feel like she’s the one in pain. she knows chaeyoung is wrong – chaeyoung has to be wrong. lisa looks at chaeyoung like she is the sun, but chaeyoung is always too distracted, too wasted, to notice. “can i stay here tonight?”

“of course, chaeyoung-ah,” jisoo coos affectionately, standing up and tugging chaeyoung with her onto her bed. chaeyoung falls next to her, movements still a little sluggish and clumsy. they lay in silence, chaeyoung’s occasional tossing and turning letting jisoo know that the younger girl is still wide awake. 

“chaeyoung?”

“yes, unnie?”

“promise me something?”

chaeyoung shifts in the bed to face jisoo, frowning a little when she manages to make out jisoo’s serious expression in the dark room. “what is it?”

“no more drinking, chaeng,” jisoo sighs, flicking chaeyoung’s red nose playfully. “promise?”

chaeyoung doesn’t like alcohol. she hates the burn in her chest every time she takes another drink. but, she needs it, she thinks, she needs it like she needs oxygen and water and lalisa manoban.

but she can’t say any of that to jisoo – she knows the older girl won’t understand. so she just swallows and whispers under her breath, “i promise.”

//

jisoo already has painkillers and water set up on the desk in her room when chaeyoung wakes up. there’s a little note next to the glass, and chaeyoung picks it up, recognizing the familiar handwriting.

_chaeyoung-ah ~_

_i left tylenol and water for you. jennie and i went out to get groceries –_ someone _has been eating up all our ramyun. we’ll be back soon <3_

_love, your favorite unnie (poong poong!)_

chaeyoung smiles a little to herself despite the pounding between her temples as she reads the note. jisoo is kind – too kind. she downs the painkillers and slides one of jisoo’s oversized sweaters over her before leaving the room - only to be greeted by lisa’s stone cold glare. 

“morning, lisa-“ 

lisa rolls her eyes and storms off, slamming the door to her room shut, the angry sound resonating through their dorm.

_what the fuck_ , chaeyoung thinks, brow furrowed. she can’t think of a single thing she’s done recently to make lisa upset. in fact, she’s pretty sure that she’s been doing everything right. 

“lisa?” chaeyoung knocks hesitantly against lisa’s door, frowning when she gets no response. “i’m coming in.”

chaeyoung slowly opens the door and only gets a second to take in the messy room in front of her before she’s pinned against the wall, lisa’s lips crashing against hers and lisa’s knee pushed up between chaeyoung’s legs. 

“i’m mad at you,” lisa breathes when they disconnect, grabbing chaeyoung’s hips and grinding her down on her leg, a satisfied smirk spreading across her face when the older girl continues to fuck herself on lisa’s leg long after she lets go. 

“w-why?” chaeyoung moans, biting her lip as she grinds down on lisa’s knee, feeling herself getting wetter every time lisa sucks at the pulse point on her neck. everything feels so good, so overwhelming – they’ve never done this while she’s sober. it’s a strikingly painful thought.

lisa’s biting her neck now, leaving behind little love marks everywhere her mouth goes. chaeyoung is squirming under her touch, gasping a little every time lisa leaves a fresh mark. she’s not entirely sure what’s gotten into lisa – all she knows is that she likes it.

“you smell like jisoo,” lisa growls, and suddenly everything makes sense. “did you fuck her?”

“are you kidding me?” chaeyoung hisses, pushing away lisa’s leg. she hates it when lisa gets like this, all jealous and possessive. sure, it’s nice to have lisa all over her, but it’s just another reminder that chaeyoung isn’t truly hers. “what- are you kidding?”

“or, wait, better yet, she fucked you, right?”

chaeyoung recoils at that, angry and upset and maybe even feeling a little humiliated. “lisa-“

“don’t touch me!” lisa takes a step back, crossing her arms and letting out a quiet sigh. she should have known better, she should have never fallen for a girl like park chaeyoung. 

“we didn’t do anything!” chaeyoung exclaims, exasperated. she doesn’t understand why lisa is doing this – it’s not like the younger girl even has a reason to care, she thinks bitterly. “but even if we did, it’s not your job to care.”

lisa scoffs at that, rolling her eyes and staring at anything that isn’t chaeyoung. “i’m so fucking stupid,” she whispers under her breath, slightly shaking her head as she tries to clear away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“i’m so fucking stupid,” lisa repeats, voice growing in magnitude. “i’m so stupid for thinking you actually cared.” her voice cracks and her face heats up as she realizes how pathetic she probably sounds. this is what chaeyoung reduces her into – a pathetic little girl with a crush on someone who is no good for her.

“why do you even care, lisa?” chaeyoung forces out the words bitterly, trying to ignore how lisa looks like she’s on the edge of a breakdown. “i’m not yours. you’ve made that clear enough.”

lisa’s fuming and heartbroken at the same time and she’s never wanted a drink more in her life. how could chaeyoung say that, how could she ever try to say that lisa doesn’t want her? lisa loves her more than she’s loved anything in her entire life. she loves her more than she loves playing stupid pranks on the unnies, more than she loves jennie’s kimchi fried rice, more than she loves being on stage. she would give it all up for chaeyoung, if she asked. but, no, chaeyoung is too busy being close-sighted and drunk and lisa thinks that she’s had enough.

“are you serious right now?” she begins, not even trying to hide the sobs that are beginning to rack through her body. “are you actually fucking serious? how could you say that? you’re the one who’s always getting fucked up and horny and-“

“lisa-“

“no! don’t cut me off! you’re the one who doesn’t want anything more than someone to warm your bed when you’re drunk and alone, okay? so don’t even try to play the victim. you’re over here whining because of your own decisions, and i’m the one suffering because i’m fucking _in love_ with you-“

lisa inhales sharply when she realizes what she’s unwillingly confessed – the one thing she wanted to take to the grave. _oh my god, lisa,_ she thinks, _you’re so stupid._ there’s a long silence and no one speaks and lisa’s about ready to jump out the window until she hears the worst possible response – laughter.

lisa’s eyes widen and her face heats up when she sees chaeyoung doubled over in laughter. yep, this is really the worst day of her life. she’s contemplating moving back to thailand and never seeing chaeyoung again when the older girl’s voice interrupts her thoughts. 

“oh my god, lalice, we’re so fucking stupid.”

“what?” lisa is, understandably, very confused. she practically has whiplash from how chaeyoung’s attitude seems to have done a complete 180.

“i’m so in love with you, lisa,” chaeyoung grins and lisa finally understands (her heart is almost leaping through her ribcage, she’s so happy) and this feeling, whatever it is, definitely beats out their award show wins or the records they’ve set. 

lisa leans in and kisses her gently, and chaeyoung thinks that the way she feels when she’s drunk is no match for the way she feels when lisa is holding her like this.

//

they’re out on a lunch date – their third date ever. these past few weeks have been everything lisa had dreamed of and more. they cuddle on the couch as they watch horror movies, they stay up all night talking about their childhoods and their dreams and their futures, they surprise each other with over-the-top romantic gestures that neither of them had ever thought they would end up doing.

everything is perfect, so perfect, and it scares lisa a little. nothing in her life has ever been this pure, this genuine. everything is perfect, except for one little thing. they aren’t exactly ‘official’ yet.

lisa has never done relationships. she doesn’t understand how they work. all she knows is that she needs chaeyoung like she’s never needed anyone before.

chaeyoung orders water at the restaurant and beams at lisa (“one month sober!” they had celebrated earlier in the dorm). lisa feeds chaeyoung gamjatang and they talk about everything, from how jisoo unnie and jennie unnie are _totally_ going to get together, to how chaeyoung’s parents met years ago in korea. lisa has never been happier in her entire life.

“truth or dare?” lisa asks as they stroll down the bustling seoul streets, swinging their intertwined hands together as they walk.

“dare.”

“be mine?”

“always.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: vxronicablossom
> 
> hope you enjoyed :) feel free to leave a comment, they make my day.


End file.
